The Older Man
by Oh No its Kristina
Summary: What happens when Bella moves to Forks to live with her Dad and Older Brother,Emmett?What happens when she meets Edward the older man? Find out what happens to Bella. Storys better than the summary. Please check it Out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well I deleted my last story because I couldn't really get into to it and I want to try over so here's my new. I have a lot of ideas that I would like to use so Please review.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I was on my way to Forks, Washington to live with my dad,Charlie. Me and my dad have always been close but when my parents divorced, my mom, Renee took me and left my older brother, Emmett with my dad. So I'm 17 years old now and decided to go live with my dad and Emmett. When I left my mom to say she was sad was a understatement.

_**Before my plane ride:**_

_"Mom I'm gonna be fine you don't have to worry about me," I said trying to soothe my mother._

_"B-B-But I'm g-g-gonna m-m-miss y-you so m-much H-Honey,"My mom said while crying her eyes out. I was the parent in the relationship._

_"Mom it's going to be OK and plus you have Phil to take care of you,"I said to my mom calming her down some._

_"OK honey I just don't know what to do with out you,"she said crushing me into a hug._

_"I'm sure you'll do fine mom,"I said. My flight was called after that so I said Bye to my mom and started boarding the plane**.**_

* * *

So you see she wasn't really happy about my leaving but I had to I was tired of being the parent of the relationship and had to leave plus she has has Phil now. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine without me. I at least hope she will. So now I was on the plane listening to music waiting for my plane to land.

"Miss,Miss we have landed its time to get off the plane," a flight attendant told me while shaking me awake.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said blushing while grabbing my stuff and exiting the plane.

While I was looking around for my dad because he said he would be picking me up I ended up bumping into a person and falling over.

"Oh I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you OK?" I heard a man say with a velvet

voice.

"Yeah I'm fine these kinds of things happen to me all the time,"I say getting off the floor while blushing and picking up all my things, when I see that my iPod id missing and keep looking for it when it pops up right in front of my eyes.

"Looking for this?" He asked. You finally look up and see the most handsome man I have ever seen.

"Yes thank you so much......."I say trying to get a name off this beautiful man.

"Edward, Do you mind if I ask for your name?"He said looking into my eyes.

"Bella I mean Isabella...My names Isabella but I liked to be called Bella,"I said looking down and blushing. I suddenly felt two fingers under my chin raising my head up to meet Edward's eyes.

"You really shouldn't hind your face like that its very beautiful." You end up blushing more than before.

"Well I really should get going maybe we could meet up and get some coffee sometime,"He said which looked like hopefully.

"Sure just give me your cell phone,"I say putting my hand out.

"OK here,"The phone gets set into my hand and I start putting my number in under Bella Swan. Then I called my cell so I would have his number.

"By the way whats your last name,"I asked while giving him his phone back

"Cullen and I assume yours is Swan as under the contacts,"He said looking though his phone.

"Yea well I'll talk to you later Bye Edward,"I say walking away.

"Bye Bella,"He said while waving

I then went to search for my dad when I saw him I went and ran into his arms and started to cry.

"I missed you so much daddy,"I said though my tears

"I missed you too baby girl,"He said and I could tell he was crying too.

On the ride home I caught up with my dad and then I got to the question that has been bothering me the whole night.

"Dad do you know Edward Cullen?"I asked

"Yea he just moved here, hes the new doctor at the hospital why do you want to know sweetie?

"Oh no reason I just bumped into him at the airport,"I said looking out the window.

I then got a idea and started texting Edward:

**Hey Do you have texting?--Bella**

**Yea why?--Edward**

**Just wanted to know for the future--Bella**

**Quick Question-How old are you?--Bella**

**25 and you--Edward**

**He's 25.....25 damn it hes to old and I liked him**

**I'm 17 I don't think you want to be seen with a 17 year old right?--Bella**

**Wrong I like you Bella just because your younger than me doesn't mean we cant hang out right?--Edward**

**I guess so you still up for that coffee--Bella**

**Yea how about tomorrow 8am at the cafe--Edward**

**Perfect see you there—Bella**

After talking to Edward I kinda felt better I just didn't know what to do if my dad found out that I was going to get coffee with a 25 year old. Even if it wasn't a date. If my Dad finds out he is so going to flip but I know one person who is worse than dad when it comes to things like this and that's…….Emmett. What am I going to do?

* * *

**That's The First Chapter Hoped You Liked It I tried really hard on it. **

**I am bad at writing.**

**This is my first muti-chapter story **

**so I hope its going to be a good one**

**Please review**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update**

**-Oh No its Kristina**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edwards pov:

I was on the airplane on my way back from a business trip. The business trip wasn't all that important I just decided to go because I didn't want to take anyone way from their family.

You see I'm a 25 year old and I don't have a wife or kid. I am the owner of a very high company called Cullen Industries. It was my dads company but I took over 2 months ago. So people may say that I am a spoiled brat and get everything I want from my parents but thats from from the truth. I earned everything that I have today, I worked hard everyday of my life.

The plane started to land and I began to get all my stuff ready. When we landed I saw all these families waiting for there love ones. _I hope I get that one day_, I thought.

When I was walking to get my luggage I ran into a girl she fell down while she was on the ground I got a good look at her she had brown hair and brown eyes and her lips looked so kissable and her face was heart shaped. She was beautiful.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you OK?" I said looking down at the beautiful girl.

"Yeah I'm fine these kinds of things happen to me all the time," she said getting up and brushing off the dirt from her. I didnt like that she fell a lot _I wish I could be there to catch her every time she falls_._ Where did that come from I just met her. _I saw that she was picking up her things and saw her ipod I picked it up and showed it to her.

"Looking for this?" I said

"Yes thank you so much........."she said. Oh I forgot to give her my name.

"Edward, Do you mind if I ask for your name?" I said trying to get a name off of the the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Bella I mean Isabella...My names Isabella but I liked to be called Bella,"She started blushing and looked down. The blush on her face looked made her look even more beautiful if that was even possible. I wanted to see it more and I couldn't see it with her head down. So I put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up.

"You really shouldn't hid your face like that is very beautiful,"I was rewarded with more blush. I looked at the time and saw that I had to get home.

"Well I really should get going maybe we could meet up and get some coffee sometime," I know it was weird but I was really hoping she would agree.

"Sure just give me your cell phone," _YES she said yes_. Wow I really need to get out more. I handed her my phone.

"OK here,"I said. I saw her put her put her number in my phone and call her own cell phone.

"By the way whats your last name," She asked.

"Cullen and I assume yours is Swan as under the contacts,"I said as I saw her name in my contact book.

"Yea well I will talk to you later bye Edward," She said walking away.

"Bye Bella," I said waving. _God why did I wave? Am I that much of a loser?_

After that encounter with Bella I walked to get my luggage and finally go home. I haven't been home in 2 weeks.**(AN:Edwards house on my profile)**

When I finally pulled up into my drive way I was so happy I missed my home. I walked in side and my dog came running up to me.

"Hey Snowy I missed you were you a good dog while I was gone." While I was gone I had my good friend Alice look after her. Snowy was a Siberian Husky**(AN:Snowy pic on my profile)** She was mostly white with a like black and when I first got her fur looked like snow so I called her snowy. She jumped up on the couch when I sat down and lied her head down on my lap . When you live alone you get very lonely thats why I got Snowy. I was petting her head when I got a text.

**Hey do u have texting-Bella. **

**Yea why?-Edward.**

**Just wanted to know for the future-Bella.** Yes that means she wants to keep talking to me.

**Quick Question-How old r u?-Bella. Thats right I never I never got her age.**

**25 and you?-Edward**

**I'm 17 I don't think u want to be seen with a 17 year old right?-Bella**

**Oh shit shes 17 I could get into a lot of trouble with this .But you know what I don't care I like Bella and if she still wants to see me than that makes it even better.**

**Wrong I like you Bella just because your younger than me doesn't mean we cant hang out right?-Edward**

**I guess so you still up for that coffee?-Bella**

**Yea how about tomorrow 8am at the cafe-Edward**

**Perfect see you there-Bella**

Thank god she still wants to see me. I'm still kinda worried that she is only 17 but she seems mature for her age. After I got done texting Bella. I went and took a shower and relaxed the rest of the night and hung out with snowy. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I updated Faster this time!!**

**I hope you like it**

**I worked really hard on it**

**Please review!!!!**

* * *

** The Older Man**

** Chapter 3**

** Bella's POV**

We just pulled up into the driveway, where a jeep and a rusty old truck were parked. I got out of the cruiser and looked at the truck then turned to my dad.**(AN:Bellas house on profile)**

"Whose truck is that, Dad?" I asked confused.

"Well Bells that's your truck, I got it from a close friend of mine I thought you would like it." My dad said.

"Wow Dad I don't know what to say, I Love It," I said going up to the truck and sliding inside. It was great, I know it was old but I instantly fell in love with it.

"I'm glad you like it, but I think we should get inside your brother is waiting to see you," He said grabbing my bags and walking inside.

I walked behind him into the house It was just like I remembered it nothing has really changed. There was a lot more pictures of me. Renee must have sent them. I walked into the living room to see a huge guy making out with from what I could see a tall blond.

"Emmett will you knock it off someone is here to see you,"Dad said walking past Emmett up the stairs to put my bags in my room as I assume.

"BELLA IS THAT YOU?"Emmett shouted pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett......Can't..........Breathe," I said losing oxygen.

"Oh sorry I just really missed you Bells,"Emmett said blushing and looking down

"Its okay I missed you too Emmett,"I said hugging him gently.

"Excuse Me Emmett who is this?"said the blond that Emmett was kissing from before. OOo she looked pissed.

"Rosie, this is Bella my long lost sister," Emmet said smiling at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry I get jealous easily," She said looking at me

"Its all good no harm no foul,"I said smiling at her hoping she would like me she looks like she is my brothers girlfriend and I want her to like me.

"Bella this is my girlfriend Rosalie," Emmett said introducing me to her. So I was right this was his girlfriend.

"You can call me Rose, Bella,"Rosalie said smiling at me. I could already tell we were gonna be friends.

"OK well it was nice meeting you and it was good to see you again Emmett but I am tired so I'm gonna go unpack and take a nap," I said starting up the stairs. When I got upstairs my room was exactly the same as it was when I was younger except a full size bed instead of my twin I had when I was younger. I unpacked and got ready for my nap.**(AN:Bella's room on my profile)**

When I woke up it was dark outside so I guess I slept longer than I wanted to,but instead of trying to fall back asleep.

When I walked downstairs I saw that Emmett and Dad were in the living room watching the football game while eating pizza. I went and grabbed a piece and went and sat down next to Emmett. After the game was done I remembered about that 'date' with Edward tomorrow.

"Dad can I go to Port Angeles tomorrow for some new clothes,"I asked. I hated lying to my dad but, I mean come on do u think my dad would let me go to Port Angeles to meet a 25 year old?I didn't think so.

"Sure Bells but make sure that you are home by 3:00 I have some friends coming over that I want you to meet,"My dad said all trusting who knew that I would be breaking that trust.

I went up to my room to get my cell phone to text Edward to confirm our plans.

**Hey u still up-Bella. **It only took him a minute to text back.

**Hey yea its only 9:00 what do u think I'm a grandpa and to bed at 8:00 :p-Edward**

**Haha no of course not so we still on for tomorrow?-Bella**

**Duh do you really think I'm gonna ditch a beautiful girl?-Edward. **Beautiful Really? I'm not even that pretty

**Well whose is this beautiful girl u r talking about?-Bella**

**You really don't see yourself clearly you are the most beautiful girl I know-Edward.**

**Well you must not know a lot of girls then-Bella**

**Bella trust me you are very beautiful. Anyway lets meet at Starbucks in Port Angeles-Edward**. I wonder what he is doing right now

**That sounds good to me. So what r u doing right now?-Bella**

**Just watching TV and hanging out with Snowy-Edward**

**Whose is Snowy?-Bella**

**My dog-Edward**

**Oh how cute what kind is the dog?-Bella**

**A Siberian Husky shes all white and her fur looks like Snow-Edward**

**Oh I love Siberian Huskies-Bella**

**Me too so what r u thinking about-Edward**

**You-Bella**

**What about me?-Edward. **God I hate answering that question its not one thought its all jumbled up there.

**Um I'm not really sure your just up in my head-Bella**

**Come on just pick on thing going on up there in that beautiful head of yours-Edward.** Why does he keep calling me beautiful?

**I'm not beautiful so u can stop saying that-Bella **

**You never answered my question-Edward**

**Well I guess I'm thinking about handsome you are-Bella**

**Aw shucks really?-Edward.** Did he really just say that wow?

**OMG you did not just say that haha-Bella**

**Whats wrong with Shucks?-Edward**

**Nothing nothing its just really funny-Bella**

**Whatever-Edward**

**What r u thinking about?-Bella**

**How beautiful you are-Edward**

"Bella could you come down here for a minute,"My dad called.

**You are making me blush. Hey I g2g my dads calling me so tomorrow 8am Starbucks Port Angeles?-Bella**

**Aww Bye and yep see you there Night Bella-Edward**

**Night Edward-Bella**

After getting off the phone with Edward I went downstairs to see what dad wanted.

"Yea Dad,"I said walking into the Kitchen.

Could you go Grocery Store for me Tomorrow."

"Sure Dad is that all,"I said.

"Yea I'm gonna head to bed night Baby Girl,"He said kissing my forehead and going upstairs.

I went upstairs and took a shower using my strawberry shampoo and body wash. I got out brushed my teeth and went to my room and set my alarm for 6:30 then, layed down in bed to try and get some sleep before I meet Edward tomorrow. I'm so excited I cant wait.

**So there it is Chapter 3 I hoped you liked it Please Review!!**

**It would mean so much to me if you reviewed my story!!!**

**-Oh No its Kristina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story it makes my feel really good every time I get a review.**

**So Please review**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight I wish I did though **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's Pov**

Later that night I was in bed watching movies with Snowy,which I might add is hogging more than half my bed asleep don't ask how one dog could hog more than a half of a California king bed still gets to me. Well anyway I was laying down in bed watching the "Back to the Future:Trilogy" I know that it is geeky as hell but it is one of my guilty pleasures. I was in the middle of the second one where Marty just bought the winning sports teams for the future in it when my phone beeped telling me I had a text.**(AN:Edwards Bedroom is on my profile)**

**Hey u still up?-Bella.** Jeez what does she think I am a old man well technically I am compared to her age but not that old.

**Hey yea its only 9:00 what do u think I'm a grandpa and I go to bed at 8:00 :p-Edward **

**Haha no of course not so we still on for tomorrow?-Bella. **Duh of course

**Duh do you really think I'm going to ditch a beautiful girl?-Edward**

**Well who is this beautiful girl u r talking about?-Bella. **Is she really asking me that?

**You really don't see yourself clearly you are the most beautiful girl I know-Edward**

**Well u most not know a lot of girls then-Bella.** I wish she would just accept that she id beautiful.

**Bella trust me you are very beautiful. Anyway lets meet at Starbucks in Port Angeles-Edward**

**That sounds good to me. So what r u doing right now?-Bella. **I don't want to scare her away with my geeky side yet so Ill just say that I am watching TV.

**Just watching TV and hanging out with snowy-Edward**. Well its kinda true. "Mans best friend" Right? Wrong! The dog sleeps all the time I barley see her awake.

**Whose is Snowy?-Bella**.

**My dog-Edward**

**Oh how cute what kind is the dog?-Bella**

**A Siberian Husky shes all white and her fur looks like snow-Edward**

**Oh I love Siberian Huskies-Bella. **Well that's good that means she will like snowy.

**Me too so what are you thinking about?-Edward**

**You-Bella **Oh I wonder what she is thinking about me

**What about me?-Edward**

**I'm not really sure your just up in my head-Bella. **Whats that suppose to mean

**Come on just pick one thing going on up there in that beautiful head of yours-Edward.**

**. not beautiful so u can stop saying that-Bella. **She is avoiding the question.

**You never answered my question-Edward**

**Well I guess I'm thinking about handsome you are-Bella. **

**Aw shucks really?-Edward.** Oh no I just let my nerd out.

**OMG you did not just say that haha-Bella. **Damn it.

**Whats wrong with Shucks?-Edward**

**Nothing nothing its just really funny-Bella.** Yes she thinks I'm funny. Act cool Act cool

**Whatever-Edward**

**What r u thinking about?-Bella.** What am I think about?

**How beautiful you are-Edward**

**You are making me blush. Hey I g2g my dads calling me so tomorrow 8am Starbucks Port Angeles?-Bella. **I wish I could see that blush again. Damn she has to go

**Aww Bye and yep see you there Night Bella-Edward.**

**Night Edward-Bella.**

After that conversation I decided to watch the rest of "Back to the Future 2" then go to bed or what part I had left. _Stupid dog._

The next day when I woke up the first thing I thought was _"I get to see Bella again today"_that thought right there put a smile on my face and it stayed there all morning.

I got up and took a shower got out and got dressed walked down stairs and saw that Snowy was following me.

"Oh wow you are actually awake at this time,"I said reaching down and petting her head. She avoided my hand stuck her head up in the air and walked away.

"Fine be like that two can play that game," I yelled at her when she was walking away. I wonder were she got the attitude from.

After that little debate with snowy I looked at the time and saw it was 7:30 so I decided to head to starbucks its better to be early than late. By the time I got there it was only 7:45 what can I say I'm a really fast driver so I basically had 15 minutes to spare so I decided that I would wait to order when Bella got here. About 8:05 I was starting to get worried that she was not going to show. Then the door opened and the beautiful girl that I bumped into at at the airport came in. _God she is even more beautiful than before if that is even possible._

She walked over to the table I was sitting at. When she was almost there I stood up to greet her and I was not expected her to run the rest of the way and hug me. I hugged her back breathing her scent in which smelt like strawberries. _Yum!!_

"Hey Bella,"I whispered into her ear.

"Hey Edward,"She whispered back. After that she broke away from the hug.

"How about we get some coffee and then come back to the table and sit and talk for awhile?"I asked

"Sure that sounds great."We went and ordered and sat down and talked until they called our order. I went and got the drinks. When I cam back we started right up with the talking.

"So where do u work,"She asked after she took a drink from her coffee.

"Actually I'm owner of Cullen Industries,"I said looking down at the table. I don't know why I did it I just did.

"Wow really?"She said and I could tell by the look on her face that she was surprised.

"Yea my dad use to own it but I just recently took over for him," I said hoping she doesn't think differently of me now.

"Well I bet you worked hard for that position,"She said looking into my eyes and she sounded so sincere. I smiled

"I did, a lot of people think that I only got the job because my dad was the previous owner when really its nothing like that,"I said still looking into her eyes.

"Well I don't think that you just got it because your dad owned it before I can you worked for it."She said

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me that you don't think that I'm a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants."I feel like I can just be myself around her and its nice she doesn't think bad of me.

"So what grade are you in?"I asked curious.

"I'm a junior and I'm so glad I didn't come in the middle of the semester and its still summer,"Oh she still has to go though junior AND senior year wow. **(AN:I know Bella's Birthday is in September but I'm gonna change it to July)**

"Wow thats cool I miss my high school years,"

"Yeah its fun I guess,"She said

So when is your Birthday?" I asked to see when she turned 18. Because I Hoped that this was going to be a jail bait relationship **(AN:Jailbait-****when someone who is older than 18 has a VERY close relationship with someone under 18)**

"It actually just passed July 16th what about you?"She said looking down. OK so just one year than a relationship with her could be legal.

"Mines June 20 th so mine just passed to,"I said smiling.

We talked for about a hour and a half just asking each other questions I found out that her dad id the chief of police and she has a older brother named Emmett. Lets just say I was scared shit less when she talked about them.

"So I have to go and go grocery shopping for my family I had a really nice time talking to you," She said standing up.

"Here I will walk you to your car," I said standing up as well.

"Thank you but you don't have to do that," She said blushing.

"I insist," I said walking with her to her car. When we got there she was about to get in but I stopped her.

"Wait Bella," I said really nervous.

"Yes Edward,"She said Smiling.

"I know that there is a 8 year age difference but I really like you and I would like to know if you wanted to go on a date with me," I said looking her in the eye.

"I would love to go on a date with you Edward,"She said smiling even bigger.

"Great so when is good for you," I asked

"How about Friday night,"She said blushing.**(AN:its Wednesday Just so you know)**

"How about we have a dinner and a movie at my house since with the age difference and a small town people would start asking questions and I could get in some serious trouble," I said trying to think about the consequences dating her.

"That sounds great how about you text me the directions later,"She said.

"Sounds good to me see you Friday Bella,"I said kissing her cheek. She then hopped into her truck and rolled down her window.

"Bye see you Friday Edward,"She said pulling her head out her window kissing me on my cheek. It was like a fire was on my face from were she kissed me. She then started to pull away and drive off.

I went to my car and started driving off when I was close to my house it suddenly hit me _I have a date with Bella Swan._

* * *

**I hope you like it it is longer than my my other chapters**

**Once again thank you to everyone who has reviwed my story.**

**I worked hard on it please Review**

**Next Chapter:Bella's Pov on the coffee 'date'**

**Please again Please Review**

**-Oh No Its Kristina**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile my Internet got shut off so I haven't been able to update in awhile and another reason was I didn't get a lot of reviews on my last chapter I went from ten to 4 I decided the more reviews I get the faster I will update so Please Review**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**The Older Man: **

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's Pov.**

When I woke up for the day the first thing I thought of was _I get to see Edward today. _As soon as I thought that I got out for bed and checked the time and saw that it was 6:30am. I went and looked into my closet to see what I was going to wear today. I decided on a black t-shirt that said "Youtube Myspace and I'll Google your Yahoo" **(AN:I decided to have Bella have my style and yes I actually own this shirt. I find it so funny) **with some jeans and my Converses. When I was done deciding what I was gonna were for that day I went and hopped in the show and used my strawberry shampoo and body wash.

When I was done with the shower I walked into my room and got dressed and brushed my hair, I decided that I would put a little make-up on. After that was done and I looked at the time and saw it was 7:30 thought it was a good time to go because I may get lost on the way.

On the drive there I put on my trucks radio hoping that it would calm my nerves. I looked at my phone to see the time and saw that is was 8:00 _Shit _I'm_ late_.By the time I got there it was 8:05 _thank god I'm not that late. _I looked around a little and saw a mop of bronze hair and knew that I had found Edward. I started walking to his table and when I was almost there he stood up and I was so excited to see him that I ran the rest of the way and hugged him_ OMG I did not just do that, you know what screw it it was worth it, damn he smells good._ I was glad when he hugged me back not making me seem like a total dork.

"Hey Bella,"Edward whispered into my ear.

"Hey Edward," I whispered back not wanting to ruin the moment. But I decided that we have been hugging long enough. So I broke the hug.

"How about we get some coffee and then come back to the table and sit and talk for awhile?"Edward suggested.

"Sure that sounds great."We went and ordered and sat down and talked until they called our order. Edward then got up and got the drinks for us. When he came back we started talking again.

So where do you work?" Curious to know what he did for a living

"Actually I'm owner of Cullen Industries,"He said looking down as if he was ashamed to have the job. The first thing I thought was that dang hes already the owner and sh is only 25. the3 second thing I thought was damn he must of worked hard for that job to get it so young.

"Wow really?" knowing my face showed surprise.

"Yea my dad use to own it but I just recently took over for him,"Oh so he hasn't owned it for awhile still he must of worked hard for the job.

"Well I bet you worked hard for that position,"I said looking into his eyes. When I said this he smiled

"I did, a lot of people think that I only got the job because my dad was the previous owner when really its nothing like that,"He said still looking into my eyes.

"Well I don't think that you just got it because your dad owned it before I can you worked for it."I said

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me that you don't think that I'm a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants."OMG why would people think that of him he is so nice and you can tell he worked hard for that job.

So what grade are you in?"He asked

"I'm a junior and I'm so glad I didn't come in the middle of the semester and its still summer,"I hope he still wants to hang out with me even though I'm only a junior in high school. **(AN:I know Bella's Birthday is in September but I'm gonna change it to July)**

"Wow thats cool I miss my high school years,"

"Yeah its fun I guess,"I said. Not really liking school I didn't get along with people my age very well.

So when is your Birthday?" He asked.

"It actually just passed July 16th what about you?"I said looking down._ Great now hes really not gonna want to hang out with me._

"Mines June 20 th so mine just passed to,"He said smiling.

We talked for about a hour and a half just asking each other questions I found out that he was adopted when was younger because his parents died in a car crash. I also found that he has a little sister about my age. So thats good I hope we become friends the way Edward described her she seemed really nice.

"So I have to go and go grocery shopping for my family I had a really nice time talking to you," I said standing up. Not really wanting to go but I had to

"Here I will walk you to your car," He said standing up as well.

"Thank you but you don't have to do that," I said blushing.

"I insist," He said walking with me to my car. When we got there I was about to get in but He stopped me.

"Wait Bella," He said looking really nervous.

"Yes Edward,"I said Smiling. Trying to calm his nerves

"I know that there is a 8 year age difference but I really like you and I would like to know if you wanted to go on a date with me," He said looking me in the eye. OMG I cant believe he just asked me out. _Say Yes you idiot before he changes his mind._

"I would love to go on a date with you Edward,"I said smiling even bigger.

"Great so when is good for you," He asked I cant believe that I get to go on a date with Edward YES!!

"How about Friday night,"I said blushing.**(AN:its Wednesday)**

"How about we have a dinner and a movie at my house since with the age difference and a small town people would start asking questions and I could get in some serious trouble," He said. He was right about the small town gossip spreads like fire around here.

"That sounds great how about you text me the directions later,"I said. Really needing to leave to the store

"Sounds good to me see you Friday Bella,"He said kissing my cheek. I then hopped into her truck and rolled down my window.

"Bye see you Friday Edward,"I said pulling my head out my window kissing him on his cheek. Just like he did to hoping that his cheek burned like mine did.

When I was driving away, trying to find a way to the grocery store when it suddenly hit me. _I have a date with Edward Cullen_ .

* * *

**I hoped you liked it**

**Once again I'm sorry for not updating.**

**Please Review **

**Remember the more Reviews the faster I update**

**so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Oh No its Kristina**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed my story it means so much to me.

I would like to personally thank Lynne0731 and VampsMoonAngel. You guys have been great you have reviewed all of my chapters it means so much to me!!

So this chapter is dedicated to you guys:

* * *

**The Older Man:**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's Pov:**

I still can't believe I did that. Wow the thought keeps going though my mind.

_I _have a date with BellaSwan

I _have _a date with Bella Swan.

I have_ a _date with Bella Swan.

I have a _date _with Bella Swan.

I have a date_ with_ Bella Swan.

I have a date with _Bella _Swan.

I have a date with Bella _Swan._

Damn I sound desperate. When was the last time I had a date. I thought back and remembered my last date and why I haven't had one in a while.

********************************************************************_FLASHBACK************************************************************************_**

**I was sitting down in a booth at this fancy restaurant that I forgot the name of. I was waiting for a girl named Jessica. The only reason why I was here was because I was with my friends one night and they popped out the idea that I should get out more. One of my friends, Kyle said that he knew this girl that would be perfect for me so I thought what the hell so he set me up with Jessica.**

**While I was getting ready to leave because she was 45 minutes late. A girl walked in wearing to much make up and to little clothes._ Please don't let that be Jessica. Please don't let that be Jessica._**

**Then the girl saw me and started walking towards my table I thought, _Fuck!!_ **

"**Hey I'm Jessica, you must be Edward,"Oh dear god is there anyway to get out of this.**

"**Hey, Yeah I'm Edward its nice to meet you,"Someone get me a bucket I'm gonna puck. She was wearing to much perfume. And when she smiled I could a lot of lipstick on her teeth.**

**The date when like this, We eat she checked me out. Then she asked how much I make and than looked at my clothes saw that they were designer and asked how much they cost and so on.....**

**So basically she just wanted my money which pisses me off to know end.**

**After I payed for the meal and I walked her to her car and she then leaned in and kissed me. I didn't get a chance to get her lips off me because then she grabbed me by my hair and wouldn't let go. _Damn shes strong. _She finally let go and slipped me a piece a paper.**

"**Call me _anytime,"_She said trying to sound sexy. Keyword_ t__ried_.**

**She got in her car and drove away I looked at the paper and saw her number I then pipped up the paper and got in my car and went home.**

*****************************************************************END OF FLASHBACK*********************************************************************

That was the last time I let my friends set up a blind date for me. That date was 2 years ago.

I went home that night and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning ready to go to work. I really need to get a life.

While at work all I could think about was Bella and how I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Mr. Cullen, there is a call on line 2 for you,"My assistant Angela said.

"Thanks Angela," I was so thankful to have Angela work for me.

"Hello,"I said.

"Hello," a bell like voice said. I knew that voice.

"Bella?" I questioned in case I was wrong.

"How did you know?" She said.

"How could I forget a voice like yours. By the way how did you get this number,"

"My dad I asked him for the number," I got worried why would she do that, what would her dad think?

"Bella, why would you do that, what would your dad think about you calling a 25 year old," You could hear the worry in my voice.

"Chill out I just asked if I could have the number so I could intern at your company," She said laughing.

"Thats not funny Bella."

"Yes it is you should of heard your voice,_ Bella, why would you do that, what would your dad think __about you calling a 25 year old,_haha,"She said laughing and doing a bad imitation of me.

"Are you done?" I asked

"Not.......haha........quite........yet.....hahahaha,"She said laughing even more.

"OK I'm done now,"She said after 3 minutes.

"Took you long enough," I said

"Hey it was funny I couldn't help my self,"

"No it wasnt."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Haha I win you said it was funny,"She said

"Damn it," I said

"So are we still on for Friday,"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" I said curious to why she would think that Friday night was off.

"Well I thought that you came to your senses and saw that I'm not good enough for you,"She said sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Isabella Swan,how dare you say something like that if anyone is unworthy of someone its me for you. I don't deserve to go on a date with you, I like you a lot Bella I can see myself falling in love with you in the future so don't say that you are not good enough for me because you are defiantly good enough shit your better." I said hoping she believed me.

"Oh Edward I can see myself falling in love with you too and thank you for saying that I'm good enough for you I needed that," She said and I could tell she was smiling.

"No problem, I will tell you that when ever you need me to tell you."

"So what should I wear on Friday for the date," She said

"Bring a bag with Pj's so you will be comfortable when we watch the movie," I said

"OK is that all?"She said. I was thinking it over.

"Yeah thats it, and you can bring over anything else you want to bring,"

"Ok Edward I just wanted to know what to bring, I have to go Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella,"I said hanging up the phone.

After the phone call with Bella my day went pretty slow. On the way home from work I stopped somewhere and got some food to bring home not really in the in the mood to cook food tonight.

When I got home I eat the food took Snowy for a walk and went to bed.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it !**

**I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP:**

**What movie should they watch?**

**And**

**What should they eat for dinner?**

**I have no clue for what they should watch or eat.**

**So please review telling me what they should eat and watch please.**

**And PLEASE REVIEW**

**-Oh No its Kristina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry guys I haven't updated In a while!**

**Here's Chapter 7**

**Hope you like it**

**Please Review!!**

**Just in case:some dirty things in here, not sex or anything like that just meanings**

**Disclaimer:I don't own twilight.......I wish I did though!!**

**

* * *

  
**

** Chapter 7**

** The Older Man**

** Bella's Pov:**

**

* * *

  
**

I couldn't believe that I have a date with Edward. And he is 25. Usually I would question it I mean come one why would a 25 year old want anything to do with a 17 year old. Most of them just want sex. But Edward seems different, not like other 25 year old's that I known.

I still had to go the grocery store, The boys couldn't live off of pizza there whole life, I still don't know how they did that to this day. When I got to the grocery store, which wasn't hard to find at all, I started shopping for things that I would need to cook dinner for the guys. While going down the dairy section I accidentally bumped it a guy.

"Oh I am so sorry," I said hoping he wasn't angry.

"Oh its fine Hey I'm Mike,"said a guy around my age, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes he had kind of a baby face. He would be cute if I didnt know Edward I mean come on have you seen him can you say Beautiful.

"Hey I'm Bella," I said trying to be polite, even though I just wanted to get away from him. Something about him just creped me out.

Hey Are you new around here," Mike said smiling

"Yeah just moved here to live with my dad and brother, you may know them Emmett and Charlie Swan?" I say hoping this will make him back off a little nope didn't even work. I could see that he was reading my why did I have to wear this shirt today. _Hopefully he isn't stupid and understands it, _I thought

"I don't understand your shirt,"He said with a confused look on his face. _Doesn't look like luck is on my side today._

"Read it slow Youtube.....Myspace......and...I'll...Google...your...Yahoo,"I said slowly really hoping he would get it so I wouldn't have say what it really meant.

"Still dont get it,"He said looking at me like I was stupid.

"Fine it means:If you fuck me I will give you a blow-job also,"I said

"Oh I get it, thats dirty,"He said like a two year old.

"No duh sherlock its suppose to be,"I hate when people dont understand my shirt I mean come on More girls then guys understand it. Arn't guys suppose to be the dirty ones.**(A/N:This is actually true its really sad and I have explained it like that MANY times)**

"Well you could of just said that,damn,"He said looking like a retard.

"Anyway I got to go Bye,"I said trying to get anyway from the dumb ass.

"Wait, do you want to go on a date sometime,"He asked like it was impossible to say no.

"Nope, I'm already dating someone, Sorry,"I say smirking. M_aybe he will go away now._

"Oh well maybe another time,"He said looking disappointed.

"Yeah Maybe,"I said not wanting to be a total bitch. _Doubt it not when I have a date with a guy like Edward._ I thought mentally smiling_._

After the encounter with Mike I finished shopping and started heading home when I got home I saw that no one was there. I started putting all the grocery's away and began preparing dinner for tonight I'm thinking Steak and Potatoes would be good. After I was done preparing. I went up to my room and started reading until the guys got home and then I went down and started dinner. When Emmett saw my shirt he started laughing.

"Oh I love your shirt where did you get it,"He said still laughing

"Thanks I got it at the fair,"I said smiling happy that he got it.

"I have to get me one of those,"He said after calming down from his laughing.

"No way this is my shirt and my shirt only,"I said hoping he doesn't find one and get it.

"Fine whatever, so whats for dinner,"He said sniffing the air

"Steak and Potatoes," I said

"Yum sounds good," He said rubbing his belly.

"Good,"Right after I said that Dad came though the doorway into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells how was your day?" He said smiling.

"Great, how was yours?"I said thinking about how Edward asked me out.

"Mine was good but it smells like its going to get a whole lot better,"He said sniffing the air

"Yup I'm making Steak and Potatoes, which means that I'm going to be doing the cooking around here which also means no more pizza for a long time,"I said hoping that they will enjoy my cooking more than pizza

"Ok Bells whatever you say,"Dad said

After that whole talk I pulled the Steak and Potatoes out of the oven and and set it on the table. The boys looked at it like it was first thing they were going to eat in 50 years. During Dinner I decided to ask dad for Edward's office number so I could surprise him with a phone call.

"Hey Dad do you think you could give me the number to Cullen Industries so I can call and make a appointment for a internship," I said making up a lie on the spot thank god I got good at lying or this whole thing with Edward would be out the window.

"Sure Bells I think it is great that you want do get so for ahead this early,"He said smiling I kind of felt bad lying to him but I really like Edward and I don't want to throw that away just because I feel bad for lying to him.

"So can I get that number,"I say just wanting to get past this conversation.

"Sure its (555)555-5552,"He said.

"Thanks dad I will call tomorrow and set up a appointment," I said.

"Thats what I like to hear,"He said.

After Dinner I cleaned up and went upstairs to get ready for bed I took a shower and layed down in bed for awhile and read a little. I went to bed after that thinking about how my date with Edward would be.

When I woke up the next day I felt happy and got up for the day and eat some breakfast while I was doing all this I was deciding when the best time to call Edward would be. I decided to call after lunch I don't think that would be a bad time.

I called Edward and everything went great. I really just wanted to know what I should bring when I went over there. He just said pjs, I had those they were cute with ducky's on them, I loved them.

The day went by pretty fast and I couldn't wait for the date with Edward. It was Thursday so that meant that my date with Edward was tomorrow. I decided to set everything up and see if it would look good. After that was done I began to make dinner since it was 5. I was making spaghetti it was easy and there would be extra for when I was gone tomorrow for my date. After dinner I made my way into the living room to ask my dad if it was alright to go out tomorrow.

"Hey Dad I was wondering if it was okay for me to go out tomorrow night,"I said hoping not asking where I was going.

"Yeah thats fine Bella just be home but 11,"He said not taking his eyes off of the game. _Thank god _

"Thanks dad I promise I will be home by 11,"I said making my way upstairs.

_I couldn't wait for tomorrow,_Was the last thought I had for night before I feel asleep for the night dreaming about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading I hope you liked it **

**I worked hard on it and its longer than the other ones**

**Please Review **

**and I will be posting a poll up for what movie to watch **

**and if you don't like either one **

**please message me with one you would like to see them watch**

**Sorry for not updating sooner  
**

**Once again Please Review!!!!**

**-Oh No its Kristina.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is Chapter 8 Hope you like it**

**Please review I only got 3 reviews last time.**

**I am thinking about just making it Edwards pov or Bella's pov what do u think?**

**

* * *

**

**The Older Man**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's Pov:**

Today was finally Friday. I couldn't believe it. I woke up this morning with a big smile on my face. Tonight was my date with Bella.

For tonight's dinner I decided to make mushroom ravioli and have her decide weather she wanted to watch _Footloose _or _Grease. _

By the time it was 6 I decided that It was time to start cooking dinner considering that she is coming over at 6:30.I already sent her the directions on how to get here and hoped she didn't get lost. At 6:30 I was almost done cooking and I heard the doorbell ring. When I answered the door Bella was there looking beautiful as ever. We talked last night and decided that we would wear casual clothes. Then she brought up the idea that we should wear the most cheesiest shirt we owned

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful I love your shirt,"I said smiling. I really did like it. It had a picture of a alarm clock showing 7:22 saying "you snooze you lose".

"Hey Edward and thank you, you look handsome and I love your shirt too,"She said laughing. My shirt showed the hamburglar saying "Ill steal your heart and your hamburger". **(A/N:The shirts are on my profile)**

"Well come in, dinners almost done,"I said to her moving out of the way for her to be able to get in.

"Thanks wow your house is beautiful,"She said and I could see the look of awe on her face.

"Thanks you my mom is a interior designer she loves decorating," I said. I then saw Snowy go jump on Bella.

"Snowy, no get down bad girl," I said trying to pull Snowy off of Bella.

"Its Ok Edward. Hi Snowy you are a very beautiful dog,": She said while petting her. I then walked into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"So what are we having?" She said walking into the kitchen.

"We are having mushroom ravioli is that ok?,"I said hoping she said yes.

"That's wonderful I love mushroom ravioli," She said smiling at me.

After she said I noticed that the food was done and started plating it and then took it out to the dining room where Bella was sitting.

"I hope you like it,"I said sitting down across from her. I then waited for her to take a bite see if she liked it.

"Mmmm, this is so good," She closing her eyes. I was glad she liked it

"Good I'm glad," I said then started eating. While we were eating I asked more questions about her. I found out she moved her so her mom would be able to travel with her step dad, Phil, which I thought was very selfless on her part. Most teenagers wouldn't do that for there parents. She asked questions about me and my work. After we were done, I told her were the guest bedroom was, maybe some other time I would give her a tour of the house, so she could change for the movie. I got everything ready for the movie including making a pallet for us to lay down on. When she came out of the bedroom room and down to the living room I saw that she put on a pair of duckie pj pants and a tank top to match.I was wearing plaid pants with a white t-shirt.

"So do you want to watch _Footloose _or _Grease_? I asked. I personally wanted to watch _Footloose _I haven seen it in awhile and I thought _Grease _had to much music in it this time.

"How about we watch _Footloose_?," She questioned like it would upset me or something.

"Yea that sounds Great," I said happy that she choose the movie I wanted to see.

"Great so pop it in and lets watch it," She said laying down and making herself comfortable. I saw Snowy curled up on the couch. I let her up there sometimes, looks like those are one of those times.

I put in the movie and layed down next to her, nervous. I saw out of the the corner of my eye her move closer to me. Half way though the movie she put her head on my shoulder. Within the next few minutes she was asleep. After the movie was over I saw that it was 10:30 and gently shook her awake. I saw that her eyes were starting to open

"Wake up, love its 10:30 what time do you have to be home?," I said then noticed after wards that I called her 'love'._Shit_

"I have to be home by 11:00 so I should start heading home," She smiling up at me.

"I had a really good time Edward," she said.

"Me to Bella,"I said, wondering if I should kiss her or not.

She then got up and started packing up I then walked her out to her truck but before she got in I stopped her and started to lean in but stopped before I touched her lips to she if it was ok if I kissed her, she then gently put her lips against mine. I then started to move my lips against hers and she responded so I figured it was OK, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she lifted her arms around my neck, after a min or two like that she started to pull away.

"Wow that was some kiss," She said smiling up at me.

"Yea it was, do you maybe want to go on another date with me?"I said really wanting her to say yes.

" I would Love to go on another date with you Edward," She then hugged me.

"Great I will call you later and set everything up," I said hugging her back tightly.

"That sounds good," She said letting go and starting to get in her truck. I closed the door for her and leaned in and gently pecked her lips.

"Bye Bella," I said smiling at her, not wanting her to really leave.

"Bye Edward, I will talk to you later," She said then started pulling out of my driveway.

I went inside and saw Snowy looking up at me sadly.

"I know Snowy I miss her too," Even though she did just leave I really did miss her.

"I then went up to my room with Snowy in tow and we went to bed.

* * *

**That is it I hope you liked it **

**Please Review and tell me **

**If I should make it Just Edward's pov OR even Bella's pov let me know**

**Once again Please Review I only got 3 reviews last time**

**-Oh No its Kristina  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright so I'm going to continue my story I really don't want to end it so I'm just gonna keep writing it. BUT my updates aren't gonna be fast. And I'm gonna try something different with the POVs

The Older Man

Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

In my opinion last night went Amazing. I have never met a girl like Bella before. She is perfect at least for me that is. The only problem that I have to face in this relationship is that there is a 8 year age difference and to tell you the truth that doesn't even really bother me. Bella is very mature for her age, or maybe I'm just immature for my age.

Today was Saturday which meant I didn't have work today, usually on Saturdays I take Snowy out for a run but today I'm just not up for it maybe I can invite Bella over and we can hang out for the day that is if she doesn't have any plans for today. I decided that I would give Bella a call see if she was busy today.

While calling her I was wondering what I was going to do today. Maybe we could go for a walk with Snowy then come back here and have lun….

"Hello?" I hear a voice on the other end breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hey Bella?" I say. Okay that was stupid of course its here.

"Yes," This is just getting awkward.

"Hey its Edward, I was wondering if you were doing anything today?" I say

"Hey Edward and I don't have any plans that I know of. Why?" She says

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together you know like we could walk Snowy, come back to my place have lunch watch some movies." I said hoping she would say yes.

"Yea that sounds great just let me get ready and I will be over around 11 is that alright?" She says. _Yes! She said yes._

"Yea 11 is fine I will leave the door unlocked so just come on in, "I say hoping I'm not being to forward with her just walking right in.

"Alright well I'm gonna go get ready now Bye," She said

"Bye Bella," I say then hang up. I really hope today goes well. After the phone Call I decided to jump in the shower and get ready for my day with Bella. After the Shower I put On a pair of Shorts, I went with out a Shirt for Now because it was kinda hot in the house. And cause this morning when I looked out the window I saw that it was sunny hopefully it will stay that way and Bella and I can have a picnic in my backyard.

**Bella's POV**

Last Nights Date went Great I hope Edward feels the same way. Well he must have if he called me this morning to spend the day with him. After getting in the shower and drying off and putting on my undergarments I was in my closet deciding what to wear. In the end I decided on A t-shirt and Jean shorts cause it actually looks like its gonna be Sunny today. I put on some Make-Up and my DC shoes on.**(Outfits on my profile.)**

After I was finished getting ready I saw that is was already 10:30 and decided to get going because it takes me a little over 15 minutes to get there and something may happen on the way there.

On the drive there I was thinking about last Night and how perfect it was. I could really see myself falling for him if I keep this up. I was thinking so much that I didn't even notice I was here. I looked at the time and saw it was 10:50 I hope he doesn't mind that I'm early. I went to the door and it was unlocked just like he said it would be. I walked right in and saw Edward at the top of the stairs Shirtless._ OMG I cant believe it, He is so Hott. Is that a eight Pack I see? Mmm_

"H-Hey Edward," God can I look any more stupid.

"Hey Bella your early give me a minute and I will be right with you." He said then started walking down the hallway to what I assume is his Bedroom. _Wow I cant believe I am dating him He looks like a Greek God. _I think while he is putting on a shirt. I then see him come back out and down the stairs.

"Hey Bella sorry about that its kinda hot today," He says coming over to me and hugging me.

"Oh its fine I was a little early sorry about that," I say hugging him back.

"Well anyway today I thought we would take a walk out back in the forest with Snowy and I want to show you a place I found a couple weeks back." He says

"Yea that sounds nice," I say kinda worried about the hike.

"Ok just let me get some things and we will head out." He says walking over to Snowy and puts a leash on her.

"Alright lets go," He says taking a hold of the leash and what looks like a picnic Basket in the other.

"Ok, What's the Basket for?" I ask as we walk out to the backyard and into the forest.

"Well I thought that we could have a picnic at the place I show you." He says looking at me.

"That sounds good so where are we going?" I ask curious to where we are going.

"It's a surprise," He says looking down at me and smiling.

"Hmph Your no fun," I say pouting a little.

"Aww some on that's not nice . You look to cute there," I look up at him and see that he is trying not to crack.

"Please tell me." I say pouting more hoping it breaks him.

All of a sudden I feel his lips on mine. I reach my hands up and wrap them around his neck. I then feel his arm around my waist and can tell he dropped the basket to wrap it around me. I moved my lips against his and then he was pulling away.

"Come on Lets go," He said smiling. I don't know how he did it but I was still trying to recover from that kiss. I then shook it off and started walking with him.

"Here let me at least get the basket," I say walking up next to him.

"No I have it Its alright," He says

"No please let me carry it or at least me walk Snowy," I saw pouting again.

"Ok Fine pick one," He says after looking down at me.

"I wanna walk Snowy," I say smiling and going for the Leash.

"Ok but Be Careful," He says handing over the leash. We keep walking until we reach a Beautiful Meadow. Edward then leans down and lets Snowy off the leash to go run and play.

"This place is so Beautiful," I say in awe of the whole area. Edward comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Yea I found this place one day with Snowy just walking around I usually come out here to think." He whispers into my ear.

"Well its very Beautiful thank you for showing it to me," I say lifting my head up to kiss Edward. In return he leans his head down and lightly kisses me.

"Come on," He says taking my hand and bringing me over to the middle of the Meadow and spreading out a blanket and sits down then, motions for me to join him. He then starts to bring out food like: Sandwiches, chips, some fruit and some sodas.

"This looks good," I say going for a sandwich and some chips.

"Well I hope you like it," He says going for his own food. While eating we get to talking.

"So how long have you had Snowy" I say while watching Snowy playing.

"Well I have had her for her whole life which would be about 3 years now," He says also looking at Snowy.

"She's cute I really like her" I say smiling.

"Yea she is a great dog," He says also smiling.

"Edward, what are going to do if someone finds out?" I say worried.

"Bella don't worry about that no is going to find out as far as my concerned and if some one does find out we will deal with that then, but Bella I don't really care about the age difference I really like you and as people say age is just a number," He says pulling me into his lap and looking into my eyes.

"I feel the same way Edward, but I way we feel isn't gonna change anyone's feeling about us. Edward you could go to jail and I don't think I could handle that." I say with tears coming to my eyes.

"Bella lets not worry about that now and I doubt I'm gonna go to jail and as long as we are cautious then we should be fine," He says while wiping the tears that leaked from my eyes.

"Ok I'm sorry it just scares me How about we just enjoy the rest of our day together?" I say after a little while of sitting there.

"Its okay Bella and I'm glad you shared those feelings with me and I agree I would love to just enjoy the rest of the day together." He said hugging me close.

"So how about we clean up here and move back to the house and I can give you a tour and then we can watch a couple of movies," He asks

"Then sounds good to me, How about I clean up and you go and get Snowy," I say pecking him the lips.

"Oh yea you take the easy job," He says getting up and laughing. I start laughing too and start cleaning up, I look up a couple of times to see Edward trying to get a hold of Snowy but she keeps dodging him and running off, at one point I have to stop cleaning because I'm laughing so hard. I see Edward looking over at me out of breath.

"Lets see you do it see wont stop," He says coming over to the blanket and laying down out of breath.

"Just watch the pro," I say getting up and walking up to Snowy.

"Here Girl," I say calling her. She then walks right up to me and lays down so I can put the leash on her. Then walk her over to Edward.

"See I told you I could get her," I say laughing at the face he is making, He is pouting and murmuring words like 'stupid dog' 'likes you better' 'take care of her and this is what I get'"

"Yea yea come on lets go," He says grabbing the basket and blanket and starts walking off. I then start walking with him with Snowy. I catch up to him and grab his hand, he then laces out fingers together. We then reach the house and I take Snowy off her leash and I walk inside with Edward. He then puts the basket down on the counter and turns to me.

"Are you ready for a tour?" He asks smiling and reaching his hand out to mine.

"Yea," I say taking his hand. He then shows me the kitchen, living room, and office that is down stairs and then takes me upstairs, where he shows me the two guest bedrooms the bathroom and then his Bedroom. We were in his Bedroom at the moment.

"So do you like it?" He says looking at me.

"Like it… I love it, its so nice here," I say plopping down on his Bed.

"Well I'm glad you like it," He says sitting down next to me.

"And this Bed I want to stay here forever its so comfortable," I say snuggling up to his pillows.

"Well we could always just watch the movies here if you want," He says opening a cabinet that has a TV and a DVD player in it.

"Oh Can we please" I say jumping up and down on the bed a little.

"Sure, What movie do you wanna watch," He says looking over at me and smiling.

"Oh do you have Back to the Future I love those movies," I say smiling as a look comes across his face.

"Marry me," He says coming to sit next to me.

"What?" I say laughing.

"I love the Back to the Future movies, they are my favorite," He says hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Well at least we have that in common," I say hugging him back.

He gets up and goes and puts the movie in and comes over and sits next to me pulling me to him so that his arm is around me and my head is on his chest about half way though the movie I end up falling asleep. I wake up to Edward shaking me a little.

"Bella wake up," I wake up and look around me and then up at Edward.

"What happened?" I say

"You fell asleep and I let you sleep for a while but its about 5 now and I didn't know what time you had to be home," He says

"I have to be home by 6 to cook dinner for my Dad and Emmett," I say getting up.

"Ok so what do you wanna do for about a hour," Edward says looking at me from the bed.

"Well we could make-out." I say blushing.

"We could," He says crawling over to me. He grabs me and throws me down on the bed and starts tickling me.

"S-s-s-stop…. E-e-Edward… s-stop," I say laughing. He then stops and brings his lips down to mine. I kiss him back and wrap me arms around his neck. He then licks my bottom lip for entrance, that I grant and we really start getting into it then takes his lips and starts going down to my neck. His hands then start going up my shirt and rubbing my sides some. His lips come back up to mine and we start making out again. When we stop we are both breathing pretty heavy and I look at the time and see that its 5:30 and I have to get going.

"I'm sorry Edward but I have to go," I say pecking him on the lips and getting up.

"Wait Bella before you go I want to ask you something," He says coming after me.

"Yea," I say turning around.

"Well I really like you and I was wondering, if you will be my girlfriend? He said looking down at me.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Edward," I say wrapping my arms around him and reaching up and kissing him real quick before I pulling away and start walking off. I then feel Edward's arm come around me and pull me back to him.

"Don't think you are going to get away with that," He whispers in my ear.

"Edward I have to go," I say

"Fine but next time your mine," He says kissing my neck. I shiver at the feeling and feel him smirk.

"Ok, but I have to go now," I say getting out of his arms.

"At least let me walk you out Bella," He says coming up beside me.

"Ok Deal," I say and start walking down the stairs with Edward in tow.

" So I will see you soon right," Edward says when I am getting into my truck.

"Yea just call me when you are free, I don't start school for like a month or two so I'm free," I say looking at him though the window.

"Alright well I will call you later Bye Baby Girl," He says pecking my lips and walking onto the porch. When I am driving away I squeal a little. I then arrive home about 15 minutes later. Emmett greets me at the door.

"Hey sis where have you been all day," He asks as I walk into the door.

"Just out with some friends," I say walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Ok well what's for dinner," He says looks at the stuff I am taking out.

"I was thinking Tacos is that ok?" I ask getting the stuff and thanking God that he didn't ask a lot of questions about the 'friends' I was out with.

"Yea that's fine I love Tacos," He says then walks out and I hear him go up the stairs. I then start cooking the meat and grading the cheese and cutting the lettuce and tomato and onions, after that I start frying the tortillas. In the middle of frying the tortillas I hear my Dad walk in the door. He then walks into the kitchen and kisses my head.

"Hey Bella how was your day?" He asks going to the fridge and getting a beer, then walking to the table and sitting down.

"It was good, How was your day Dad?" I say bring the food to the table and calling Emmett down to dinner.

"It was good not much going on," He says getting his tacos ready. Emmett already had his Tacos made was shoveling the food away like he hasn't eaten in months. The conversation at Dinner was low no one really talked just eat. Emmett had to clean up since I made the food. After Dinner I walked up to my room and texted Edward telling him I was too tired to talk and I would talk to him tomorrow. I got a reply a minute later telling me good night and sweet dreams. After that I took a shower and got ready for Bed and climbed into Bed and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Well that's it I'm sorry I don't update often but I made this one longer than regular. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Please Review**

**-Oh No its Kristina**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I haven't updated in a long time sorry **

**Here is Chapter 10**

** The Older Man **

** Chapter 10:  
**

**Edward's POV:**

It's Monday morning right now you would find me in my office doing paper work usually but today is different I was sitting here in my office of course but I wasn't doing paper work I was thinking about Bella. I swear that girl is going to get me in so much trouble. I decided to text her, maybe after I talk to her for a little bit that will get my mind off her and I can get back to my work.

**Hey Babygirl what are you up to? ~E**

**NM just hanging around the house cleaning a little ~B**

**I miss you ~E**

**Aww that's soo sweet I miss you too ~B**

**Do you think we can get together soon ~E**

**Sure when I'm free til Monday that when I start school ****L ~B**

**Schools not that bad ~E**

**Don't you have work to get back to ~B**

**Yea I guess I do but I really just wanted to talk to you. How about you come over tonight and we can have dinner and maybe watch a movie ~E**

**Aww your soo sweet and I would love to come over tonight how about 7 ~B**

**Sounds good to me See you Later ~E**

So its 12 now I only have to wait 7 more hours maybe doing my work would make the time go by. I spent the rest of the time at work actually doing my work. By 5 I was on my way home, now I just have to decide what to make.

**Bella POV:**

So it looks like tonight I'm going over to Edward's. After I finished cleaning the house and cooking dinner for the guys I started to get ready I decided to just go for a T-Shirt and Jeans, with light make up and my hair down. After my shower I got dressed and did my make up and hair, I looked at the time and it said 6:30 perfect. By the time I got to

Edward's it was 6:50 I guess I drove faster then usual. I knocked on the door and I could hear Snowy run and start barking at the door and Edward yelling at her to stop. Edward then opened the door while holding onto Snowy's collar. I bent down and started petting her.

" Oh I see how it is just use my for my dog," Edward said.

" Well she is soft and furry," I say teasing me a bit.

" Ok then you have dinner with her by her dish and ill eat at the table" Edward says smiling.

" Edward that sounds great I don't know why I didn't think of it before come on Snowy lets go have our date," I say and walk away with Snowy by my side.

I look back and see Edward there with his jaw dropped. I then turned back around and made my way to the Kitchen. All of a sudden I was in the air with Edward's arm around me and he was walking toward the couch.

"Edward you are so ruining my date with Snowy" I say laughing and thinking _Damn He is so strong._

"Aww well I'm sorry but you're my girlfriend and I'm not about to lose you to a dog." He said and throwing me on the couch and sitting next to me.

" Edward your not about to lose me to a dog, cause you already did I decided me and Snowy are going to be together forever I'm so into Bestiality," I saw laughing cause Edward's face was too funny.

" HaHa when did you get so funny", Edward said.

" About the time I met you," I said while getting up and sitting on Edward's lap.

" Oh really" He said then leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away " What's for dinner?" I ask.

"Take out I couldn't decided what to make so I just chose Pizza," He said and got up to get his phone.

" What do you like on your pizza?"

" Black Olive and Extra Cheese" I said, _Mmm pizza sounds so good right now._

"What's your favorite kind of pizza," I asked.

"Pepperoni," He said, _wow how original._

I then started laughing out loud and Edward looked at me funny but couldn't say anything cause he was already on the phone, but when he got off he came over to me and picked me up and sat me down on his lap and asked,

"What's so funny?" He then ran this nose down my collarbone.

"Nothing its just that everyone likes pepperoni," I say and shivered cause his nose on my collarbone felt good.

" Not everyone you don't and are you cold" He then pulled away.

"No," I say blushing cause I think he figured out that I liked the nose thing.

"Oh was it this," then went back to running his nose down my collarbone.

"Yes," I said moaning and blushing even more.

He then started running his nose up and down my collarbone even more and then started kissing my neck. I moaned real loud when he found my spot which was right behind my ear. He then started to suck real hard and I knew he was leaving a hickey, but I didn't care cause I could just cover it up with my hair. The door bell rang after about 20 min of this. Edward then got up and answered the door and gave the pizza guy the money and took the pizza and closed the door.

" Come on," he said smiling cause I was still sitting there with a goofy smile on my face.

I got up and made my way into the kitchen after him. For the rest of the night we eat pizza and watched a movie at 10 I had to go home. We were by my truck saying bye.

" Bye Bella," He said and kissed me softly.

" Bye Edward," I said after he pulled away and brought him down to my lips again.

"Text me when you get home I really don't like you driving around in this truck its really old." He said looking at my truck in disgust.

"Hey leave my truck alone, its great," I said, I always had a fondness to it.

"Ok Ok just text me please." He said giving me a puppy dog face.

"Ok I will bye," I kissed him again.

After that I got in my truck and started make my way home. When I got home I saw my dad passed out on his chair. I took the remote and turned off the TV and kissed his cheek. I then started to walk upstairs as I was walking I passed by Emmett's door.

"Hey Bella, where were you tonight," Emmett asked leaning against his door frame.

"Just out with some friends, " I said hoping he believed me.

"You made friends already, what are there names?" he asked and raised a eyebrow.

_Shit what was the creepy guys name at the grocery store, Matt, No , Martin, No, Mike, yea it was Mike._

"I just hung out with Mike and his friends," I said smiling proud that I remembered creepy boys name.

" Oh that's cool well I'm glad your back I really missed you," he said and pulled me into one of his famous Bear-hugs.

"Em-me-tt ca-nt br-ea-th-e he-re." I said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry Bells," He said setting me down smiling sheepishly.

"Its OK, and I'm glad I'm back too I really missed you guys." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I then walked to room and started to getting ready to go to sleep, I got into bed after and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter 10 hope you like **

**And sorry again for not updating in a while**

**Please Review**

**~Oh No its Kristina**


	11. Chapter 11

**This Chapter is dedicated to Renesmee5550123 your reviews were awesome thanks you so much!**

**So this one is for you**

**But please everyone else review! **

* * *

Chapter 11

The Older Man

Bella's POV:

So a week has passed since I last saw Edward, I have had to go shopping for school and he has been busy for work. Its ok though because we have been talking on the phone every night I just really miss his hugs and his kisses. Right now I'm sitting on my bed talking to Edward.

"I'm so nervous for tomorrow," I said biting my nails.

"Baby everything is gonna be alright I told you my sister goes to school there and is in the same grade as you," He said.

"Well I hope you are right I just don't want it to go bad."

"It wont, who wouldn't like you," He said.

"Just because you like me doesn't mean everyone else is going to."

"They will just watch."

"I hope you are right, well I'm gonna and take a shower and then get ready for bed night," I said getting up from my bed and getting my toilettes.

"Night angel hope you have a great day tomorrow," He says and I hear the click.

I get up and get in the shower washing my hair with strawberry shampoo and body wash. After my shower I get dressed and lay down but couldn't get any sleep. I really was worried that everyone would hate me I already know that Mike guy wont like me much, I really don't have Edward's sister to hate me that would really suck. But if all else fails I always have Emmett but I doubt he will want to hang out with his little sister at school. Before I knew it I was passed out and my alarm clock was going off. I got up and started getting dressed I decided to just wear a t-shirt and jeans. I though on some makeup and bracelets. **(Outfit on my Profile). **I went downstairs to see Emmett eating breakfast like the last time he eat of 50 years ago.

"Damn Emmett slow down what's the rush," I asked and got a poptart from the cabinet.

"No rush just hungry," He said with a full mouth of food.

" Ok that's just gross," I say and go back up to my room and get my backpack and when I pick my cellphone I see that I have a text message.

**You'll do great today don't worry I'll see you later. ~E**

I wonder what he means by that. After that I go downstairs and see Emmett by the door.

"You ready to go?" He asks and picks up his backpack.

"yea but why are we leaving so early," I say and start walking out the door.

"We have to pick up Rosie," he says with a big goofy look on his face.

I couldn't wait to meet Rosalie I have seen pictures of her and she is really beautiful. We pull up to this really nice house with a beautiful waiting on the porch. She starts walking up to the jeep door as I get out to sit in the back.

"Hi I'm Bella," I say as I stick my hand out to shake and smile. All of a sudden I'm in a hug that could almost beat Emmett's. "Hi I'm Rosalie, but you call me Rose, Emmett has told me so much about you I cant wait to really get to know you its gonna be great." She said after pulling away from me.

"Its nice to meet you too I have heard so much about you too." I say as we get into the jeep. We start driving to school and on the way there Rose and I get to know more about each other I could easily say that we are gonna be the best of friends, its nice to know that ill have at least one friend, now all I need to worry about is becoming friends with Alice.

We pull up to the school and Emmett and Rosalie walk with me up to the front office to get my information. I get a map and my schedule which goes like this. (**I don't know all of Bella's classes so I'm just gonna give her mine cause I'm a junior too. )**

1st-U.S History- Mr.. Martin-C36

2nd- Algebra 2- Ms. Pires-D21

3rd- English- Mr. Menendian -E07**( try saying that name. worst teacher ever just thought I would put that on here)**

4th-Chemistry- Mr. Friesen-C06 **( I know Bella had Biology as a Junior but at my school as a junior and you have biology something is wrong with you and plus she doesn't need to meet Edward in Biology so there is no point for it.)**

5th-Lunch

6th-Spanish 2-Ms. Kilburn-N07

7th-PE- Lake-GYM

Wow I cant even say most of these names this is gonna be a great year right? So I start to walk to first period with Emmett and Rosalie cause they have a class in the same building. I walk up to the teacher and give him my schedule. I figured out really fast that this teacher has a lot of energy for so early in the morning but as he starts to teacher you can tell he really loves history and just wants us to learn it all. Second goes the same way the teacher is really funny though I was laughing almost the whole time. Now third was Hell I hate Mr. Menendian so much I walk into class and he gives me a dirty look and says there is a seat right in front of his desk. I don't even understand why he is a teacher, seems that he hates his job. I walk to 4th period and take a seat where the teacher told me to. A little pixie girl sits next to me and introduces herself.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, I have a feeling we are gonna be best friends I can just see it," she says hugging me. Oh thank god she likes me I was so worried.

"I'm Bella Swan its nice to meet you," I say hugging her back. After class I really do feel like we are best friends. We head for lunch and sit with Emmett and Rosalie which I find out are already friends to start out. I send a text to Edward during lunch to ask him if I'm aloud to tell Alice or not and he says we will do it later together. At the end of lunch Alice asks

"Hey Bella do you want to come over after school," Alice ask bouncing in her seat.

"Sure I would love too."

"Cool, the only thing is that my brother Edward has to come and pick us up cause my car in the shop," she says.

Oh that's what he meant by he would see me later what a sneaky bastard.

During Spanish I sent him a text

**I see what you meant by you would see me later you are coming to pick up Alice after school~ B**

**Yea I know and Alice just sent me text telling me that I'm picking you up too~ E**

**Yea you are can we tell her then cause I think we are going to be best friends and I really don't want to keep a secret from her this early in the friendship~ B**

**Anything you want Bella if you want to tell her we will tell her ~ E**

**Thank you soo much you don't know how much this means to me~ B**

After that I start paying attention and by the time I know it its PE and I'm surprised that I don't get hurt but the whole time I was sitting down. But now its after school and me and Alice are waiting on Edward to come a pick us up. His car pulls up and we get in,

"Hi Edward this is my new best friend Bella, Bella this is my older brother Edward,," Alice says as we pull away.

"Hi Edward nice to meet you,", I say buckling up.

"Nice to meet you too Bella, "he says looking into the mirror.

We quickly get to Edward's house and Alice get out and runs to the door.

" When are we gonna tell her," I say as me and Edward walk to the door.

" I guess the sooner the better right?" He says once we are though the door and he shut it.

"Alice can you come here for a minute, " Edward says looking down at me.

* * *

**OOO cliffhanger**

**Hope you liked it I worked really hard on it**

**Please Review they mean soo much too me**

**AND ALSO IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN HERE I WILL I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT JASPER SO DON'T WORRY! BUT ANYTHING AT ALL I WILL TRY AND PUT IT IN HERE!**

**~Oh No Its Kristina**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank You to midnightblupuppy, aashik, lanigirl96003, VampsMoonAngel **_**for reviewing meant a whole lot this one is for you guys.**

**The Older Man**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Edwards POV:**

"Alice can you come here for a minute," I said looking down at Bella. I really hope this goes ok I really don't want to have to choose between my girlfriend and sister.

"What do you need Edward?" Alice says coming into the room drinking some soda.

"Um I don't know how to tell you this Alice but today wasn't the first time me and Bella met," I say.

"Oh well that's cool. Where did you guys meet before," Alice says while walking over and taking a seat on the recliner.

"We met at the airport but that's not the point, Alice me and Edward are dating," I hear Bella say. I look at Alice for her reaction and all I see is shock.

"Alice, you ok?" I ask while waving a hand in front of her face. All of a sudden, she gets this really angry look on her face. She got up and looked at me in disgust and stormed out of the house. I look over at Bella to see her head in her hands. I make my way over there and pull her into my arms and start rocking back and forth trying to sooth her. That's when Alice comes in with a huge smile on her face.

"You guys, I was joking that's great that you guys are together I thought when I first met Bella that she would be perfect for you Edward," Alice says and comes over and joins our hug.

"Oh thank god I was so worried that you would hate me for dating your brother you don't know how upset I was I thought you would hate me," Bella says but its muffled cause she is under me and Alice.

"Bella I could never hate me, but I don't want to be best friends anymore," Alice says and I look at her like she is crazy, put she just winks.

"W-What? W-W-Why? I-I thought you were ok with me and Edward dating," Bella says about to break down.

"I want to be sisters and now that you are dating Edward that could really happen," Alice says tearing Bella away from me and squeezing her into a hug. But I do see Bella squeeze her back just as hard.

"Well I'm gonna leave you guys alone for a little while, I'm gonna order pizza for dinner, are you staying for dinner baby girl?" I ask Bella. Cause I already know Alice is going to stay, sometimes I cant even get her to go home most of the time.

"I don't think I should I have to make dinner for Emmett and dad," Bella says but Alice is already next to her with the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Bella," Alice says, oo she even added the pout, I mentally think _Good luck Bella_.

"Alright just let me call my dad, " Bella says picking her cell phone up.

"Yes, there you go Edward, now that's how you do it," Alice says smugly to me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey daddy, is it ok for me to eat dinner with Alice and her brother," I hear her say. I wish more then anything that she could just say boyfriend but that's not happening for a while.

"Thank you daddy, oo wait Alice wants to talk to you, " Bella says handing the phone over to Alice.

"Hello Chief Swan I was wondering if Bella could also spend the night with me, my brother will make sure me and her get to school tomorrow," Alice says, I guess she is spending the night, do you see what I meant I cant get rid of her half of the time, but tonight I don't mind that much I get to spend more time with my baby girl now.

"Thank you Charlie, yea he is right here, would you like to talk to him," I here Alice say I quickly look at Alice trying to figure out what she is thinking. She hands me the phone while I'm glaring at here she just smiles innocently.

"Hello Chief Swan," I say to Bella's dad trying to not have a shaky voice.

"Hello Edward, can I trust that Bella is in good hands with you," Chief says, I'm trying not to think where my hands have been on Bella.

"Yes sir, she is in very good hands, the girls are just gonna eat and watch movies for most of the night, my sister knows when it is time to go to bed, and I will be taking them to school in the morning, " I say sounding more like a dad then a boyfriend.

"Alright that sounds good to me, if anything goes wrong just have Bella give me a call," Chief says.

"Ok sir, would you like to talk to Bella again," I ask trying to get off the phone with him as fast as I can.

"Sure put her on," I hand the phone to Bella and leave the room to go and order the pizza. I hear Bella say bye to her dad. Bella then comes into the room without Alice.

"Where's Alice," I ask walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

" She's in her room trying to find something for me to wear tomorrow," She says while wrapping her arms around my neck. I bend my head down and to kiss Bella, as soon as my lips touch hers, I'm in heaven it seems that it is always like that, if I could I would forever be kissing Bella. She starts deepening that kiss which I have no problem with at all. Apparently we were so into the kiss that we didn't here anyone come in, cause the next thing I know I here,

"What the fuck is this?" Someone says but I know that voice its…...

* * *

**Cliffhanger **

**Bum Bum Bummmm**

**Who do you think it is? I want to know**

**DO YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY? TELL ME I WILL TRY AND PUT IT IN IM OPEN FOR ANYTHING BUT A SEX SCENE BUT IF YOU WANT TO WRITE ONE FOR ME I WILL PUT IT IN HERE LATER IN THE STORY!**

**Hoped you liked it and Please Please Please Review!**

**~Oh No Its Kristina**


	13. Chapter 13

I know I haven't updated in awhile, I'm sorry for that.

Thank you to _**AmiaaCullen, carly, CrazyLlama, Fldhgj,VampChick76, VampsMoonAngel, asshik**_ for reviewing it means soo much, this chapter is for you guys! I also keep forgetting to put this

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, wish I did though :)

* * *

The Older Man

Chapter 13

**? POV**

So I was on my way to Edward's to see if he just wanted to hang out and have a guys night filled with beer and sports. I pull into his driveway, get out and just walk in the house, like he always told me to do, but boy did I get the surprise of my life when I see him kissing some younger girl.

"What the fuck is this?" I ask wondering what my best friend was thinking.

**Edward's POV**

"Hey Jasper, how's it going man?" I ask stepping away from Bella to look towards Jasper who just came in through the door.

"Who was screaming, what's wrong?" I hear Alice say as she runs down the stairs.

"Jasper, its not what it looks like," I say as Bella goes over to Alice to explain the situation to her.

"Not what it looks like? It looks like your kissing some girl that looks the same age as Alice, do you know how much trouble you can get into for this," He says freaking out and pacing back and forth.

"Jazz, calm down I know its bad, but the only people that know are you and Alice, I really like her. Please don't try and keep us apart from each other," I say sitting down on the couch, this was not what I had planned for the night.

"Calm down man, I'm not gonna tell anyone just try and keep this a secret," Jasper says sitting down next to me"

"Thanks, what are you doing here anyway," I ask looking at him.

**Bella's POV**

"Who was screaming, what's wrong?" Alice says coming down the stairs.

I walk over to her to calm her down and tell her what's going on.

"Its just Jasper, he kinda caught Edward and me kissing," I say looking down embarrassed.

"Ooo Jasper's here. How do I look? I always thought he was so hott but never thought that he would go with someone like me?" She says fixing her outfit and hair.

"Alice you look fine, stop worrying and I'm sure Jasper will go for you if you just let him know you are interested," I say hoping to lift her spirits.

We walk over to Jasper and Edward who are just sitting on the couch and talking.

"I think we should hang out tonight watching movies and eating pizza," Alice says looking at Edward hopefully.

"I think that's a great idea," Jasper says looking at Alice, kinda like Edward looks at me.

"Then its settled, we already ordered pizza and I'll get us drinks, Edward could you pick out the movie," I ask walking into the kitchen. I get 2 beers for the guys and 2 sodas for Alice and me. Right when I walk out with the drinks the door bell rings. I open the door to see the Pizza guy on the other side.

"Just one second, please," I say to the pizza guy. "Edward, pizzas here," I yell to Edward.

He comes to the door, gives the money to the guy and takes the pizza to the living room.

"So what movie, did you guys decide on" I asked as we walked into the living room.

"I chose Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince," He said, I was so excited I loved all the Harry Potter movies.

"Yay," and kiss him real quick.

As he turns on the movie I'm cuddled up Edward eating pizza and out of the corner of my eye I see Alice cuddled up to Jasper, _Awe how cute, I knew she would make herself known. _When the movie is over I look up over to Alice and Jasper and see they have fallen asleep on each other. I look up at Edward and see him still awake looking down at me.

"Don't you think they would make a cute couple," I whisper to him.

"Not as cute as us, baby girl," He says before softly kissing me. I smile up at him and get up and pull him with me to his room. As I pull himself to his room.

"Lets go lay down, I want to spend some alone time with you," I say and start walking into his closet and pulling out a white t-shirt.

"Let me go change, and we will lay down" I say before walking into the bathroom and changing into his shirt.

He is already laying down in just his boxers. I walk over to him and lay down next to him.

"So what did you and Jasper talk about?" I ask while playing with his hand.

"Just how much I like you, and how I don't want him to break us up and tell anyone," He says smiling and kissing me.

"Awe, how cute," I say and start kissing him, I love kissing Edward. Every time I kiss him, all my worries go away and I can just relax and not worry about my dad catching me or my brother being mad at me, its nice. I love it and I can see myself falling in love with him.

"I can see myself falling in love with you Bella," Edward whispers to me after pulling away. Some times I feel like he can read my mind that's how in sync we are.

"I can see myself falling in love with you too Edward," I whisper back to him.

We laid there are a little while longer just cuddling, and I ended up falling asleep in his arms, it was so nice to fall asleep in his arms for the first time.

* * *

There it is I hope you like it :)

IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT IN THE STORY, TELL ME AND I WILL TRY AND PUT IT IN HERE!

Please Please Please review they mean soo much to me :)


	14. Chapter 14

I am soo sorry for not updating in forever. I hope to update more often but no promises. I hope I can. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me this whole time. I hope you like it. and please review.

* * *

**The Older Man **

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I didn't know where I was. I closed my eyes and tried to think to where I was. I felt someone's arms around me so I opened my eyes to see a t-shirt, cause that helps me out. It finally hits me that the t-shirt belongs to Edward and I spend the night last night with him. I have never been one for cuddling, but with Edward it just feels natural. Edward starts to move under me but stills after he gets comfortable. I pull away from him cause I have to go to the restroom really bad. Once I'm up I look around and see Jasper and Alice in the same position that Edward and I were in. I quietly laugh to myself and get my phone out to take a picture. I head to the restroom after I reliase I can't hold it anymore. After I finish I go to the kitchen and start making breakfast for everyone. I decided to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Just as I'm finishing up with the last pancakes I feel arms wrap out my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispers into my ear.

"Making breakfast for everyone." I whisper back, cause speaking normally seems like it would break up the moment.

"Mmm, I can't wait. It smells so good." Edward says hugging me tighter. I close my eyes just enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. I finish cooking breakfast not long after he came in. I make plates for everyone and put Jasper and Alice's plates in the oven on low keeping them warm. Edward and I sit down and start to eat. Before I start though I look over at Edward to see how he likes it. He takes his first bite and moans.

"Baby, this is amazing." That's the last I hear from him while he is eating cause he is too busy shoveling it in. I laugh and eat like any normal person would. In the middle of eating Jasper walks in.

"Theres a plate for you in the oven" I say right before Alice comes in. I repeat myself telling her what I just told Jasper.

"Thanks Bella, this looks really good. And from the way Edward is eating it tastes good too." Jasper sits down after getting his and Alice's plates out. Aww how cute. I sneak a look over at Edward to see him smiling sheepishly at me. I laugh before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Edward volunteers to do the dishes while I go up and get ready. I get ready and pack my stuff up knowing I have to go home. I sit on his bed not looking forward to it.

"Hey, you okay?" I look up to see Alice.

"Yea, I just don't want to leave. Its nice being here with Edward" I say laughing at myself. I always made fun of those girls. Clingy and never living there own life. Now look at me.

"Its okay Bella. I know what you mean….well kinda." Alice and I both laugh. We sound so pathetic but it doesn't matter.

"Well I better finish getting ready, I have no idea what we are doing today, do you?" I ask her. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders before walking out. Evil little pixie. I just finish packing up my bag when Edward comes in.

"I don't want you to go," He says sitting down next to my bag. He smiles up at me but its not his usual smile this one has some sadness to it.

"Me either," I say sitting down on his lap. I want to be as close to him as possible. Wow I really need to get over this. I mean its not like I will never see him again. I move to get off his lap but he stops me and pulls me closer.

"No, I like you here," He starts nuzzling my neck. We stay like that for a little bit before I really have to go. He gets up and gets ready real quick. After he come out of his closet he pulls me to him and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him and kiss back trying to put all my feeling into it. We make out for a little while before someone knocks on the door basically telling us its time to go. We pull away and head downstairs.

"Ready," He asks Alice cause she has to go with us to put up a front.

"Yea, lets go." She says walking out the door. I follow her. I can hear Edward telling Jasper they will be back soon. The ride to my house is silent. Edward holds my hand the whole time even pulling it up and kissing the back of it a couple of times. Everytime he does that I blush.

"We're here," Edward says putting the car in park. I see that my dad isn't home. I lean over and hug Edward. He hugs back squeezing my tightly. He kisses my neck gently. We pull away and I lean back and hug Alice real quick.

"I see you later, okay?" I tell Alice and get out of the car.

"Bye Bella," They both say. I walk to my front door and open it. I look back wave and watch them pull away. This sucks. But I will get over it.

I walk in and see Emmett on the couch watching TV. Of course.

"Sup bro," I say sitting down next to him.

"Where have you been?" He asks. At least I know he was worried.

"I was spending the night with Alice at her brother Edward's house," I say not really wanting to fight him on not knowing where I was.

"Oh yea," Well I guess that's the end of that conversation. I laugh before getting up. I pat him on his head and go to my room. I lay on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I don't feel like doing anything today. I end up laying there for a little bit longer and before it Im being woken up by my dad.

"Hey dad I don't even remember falling asleep," I saw sitting up. He smiles before sitting down by my hip.

"Did you have fun?" He asks after he hugs me. I love being home with my dad. He's the best.

"Yea I had a great time. Thanks for letting me go." I say smiling up at him.

"Well we are just gonna order out tonight okay?" I nod my head cause I really don't feel like cooking tonight. We talk for a little bit about what to get for dinner and decide to just get something from The Lodge. The rest of the night is just spend watching movies and hanging out with my brother and dad. That night when I go to bed I text Edward not hearing from him since he dropped me off.

**Hey Im going to bed. I had so much fun last night thank you. Mwah - B**

I stay awake for a little bit longer hoping to hear from him but I end up falling asleep before I get anything.

* * *

So thats it! No not the end. Just the end of the chapter. Im gonna try and update this more often. Im getting a new computer so that should help. Im missing so many keys on this one its not even funny. I hope you like it and please review!

-Kristina


End file.
